1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information record medium playback apparatus for playing back an information record medium such as a video disk and a video tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In information record medium playback apparatuses, there are ones provided with a memory for storing one field or one frame of a video signal and adapted such that various modes for writing and reading information to and from such memory can be selected to have colorful trick plays, such as still picture reproduction, frame-by-frame or slow-speed reproduction, and multi-speed reproduction in which reproducing speeds are freely chosen, performed.
In such an information record medium playback apparatus, when the odd-even state of the field of the video signal written in the memory and the odd-even state of the field of the composite video signal to be newly generated are not in agreement, it is adapted such that a count correction circuit operates to have the reproduced lines on the television screen put in the right order. However, when the count correction circuit operates, the reproduced picture shifts by one line in the vertical direction, and therefore, when multi-speed reproduction or the like is made and disagreement between the odd-even states of the fields frequently occurs, it sometimes arises that the reproduced picture vertically fluctuates and the picture becomes objectionable for the television viewers.